Wondering to Myself
by CartoonCaster21
Summary: The Smurfs have returned from New York. Everything is once again smurfy and every Smurf is back to normal. Well, almost every Smurf. This is a oneshot of Papa thinking about his "little Smurfs".


_"Doesn't it freak you out sometimes? Having all those little guys depending on you? What if you screw up? How did you know when you were ready?"_

That statement had ran itself through Papa's head ever since they came back from New York – that smurfy village that many of Papa's little Smurfs would have liked to visit if they could again. Gusty really seemed to enjoy all the new dangers to explore and all the unknown areas – Smurfette had begun a bond with Grace and was sadden that she wouldn't be able to see her again anytime soon – Clumsy also made friends with Grace and wouldn't hesitate on the chance to see her again – Brainy seemed eager to get back home, but he enjoyed it after a while, and he favoured all those books and wished he could take them all back to his library – Grouchy…well, he was grouchy…but Papa smirked a grin when he said, "I hated this…so much less than I expected."

Papa didn't hear the end of it after. His little Smurfs insisted on using some of New York's ideas for their village – Papa added a few, he didn't want to build too much in fear of interrupting the forest. Of course, then many Smurfs were asking if Papa could ever allow them to return to New York, but this time they had the control over it. Papa worried for this, his reply was "I'll see," but he never finished. He worried on going back, but many Smurfs wanted too – Sassette wanted to meet Grace since Smurfette told her of her, and Papa just wouldn't hear of the end.

But what Patrick said, that's what buzzed in Papa's head the most. It was then Papa did think of it, of course, he always had so many children, so why was Patrick worried of just the one his Grace would bring? He wasn't sure, humans were always a mystery or so to Papa, and he always got his information on them from Grandpa. Papa had thought back, when he first got the few delivered Smurfs…he had to admit, he was nervous. What if he did something wrong? What if he wasn't ready? Was he really ready? It was true…every single Smurf…all 101 of them depended on their Papa to guide them through thick and thin. If it's from "He made me drop this!" or "He's been kidnapped!" Papa had never really thought of it before. Usually, he'd help all his Smurfs, but now, was he really ready?

Many things have gone wrong before and Papa wasn't perfect with his magic – what if he screwed up one day? What if he failed? He would let all his little Smurfs down. He didn't want too…he couldn't. Papa couldn't stand to see his little Smurfs in distress. He was the parent, and it was his job to make sure they were clothed, fed, safe, and most importantly, happy. But what if he screwed up? They wouldn't be happy. What if they got hurt? Could he make them smile again? Papa loved each and every one of his little Smurfs, and now, it was his new nightmare if something happened to anyone of them.

If he screwed up…everyone would suffer. Papa turned over and looked at a painting he had of his whole family on the wall. It was defiantly a large painting, and very crowded, but somehow, Papa had managed to get each and every one of his little Smurfs in the painting – with Homnibus' help of course. Looking at all those smiling faces, Papa couldn't have the image of them without their grins, he was to do all the worrying while his little Smurfs went out to have fun and spend time with one another. It was his job to take care of them, all 101. That number…why did it seem suddenly so high? Papa had never really found 101 that high of a number, but lately, ever since that talk with Patrick, it was a very high number. And the number will only increase when the stork continues to bring baby Smurfs to the village, and to place them into Papa Smurf's care. It was Papa's job, a job he willingly loved. He could never imagine not having all his little Smurfs in his life. Of course, there were those times they got on his nerves and he'd lose his temper on them, but he always loved them. But if he went wrong, he'd stir all his little Smurfs the wrong way and the whole village will pay for his mistake. He couldn't have that. Was there a way to prepare for everything? For the rest of his years, could Papa avoid every mistake that will come his way? If there was a way, would he take it? Of course he would – anything to keep his little Smurfs safe and happy.

How could he do it? Maybe there was a way. Papa began to ponder if he could get help from Father Time, or perhaps Homnibus. If they could understand his point of view, maybe they'd allow him to see the future in their cauldrons and he could avoid all those mistakes he may make in future time – prevent him from the wrong path – prevent leading all his little Smurfs down the wrong path.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

There was a knocking at the door. But, Papa gazed towards his table where his hourglass stood. The grains were slowly sweeping through. It was late, almost High Moon…Night's Noon…

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"Uh, I'm smurfing," Papa told whoever was at his door. Looking back at the late hour told in his hourglass, Papa walked over to the small wooden crafted door and pulled it open. There standing, two of his Smurfs. Papa sniffed and made a small grin, so small; it was covered by his white ruffled beard.

"My little Smurfs, what are you smurfing up? You should be smurfing in bed and–"

"What's wrong Papa?" Smurfette asked softly.

"What? Nothing's wrong. Why would you smurf that? I'm as smurfy as ever, just tired." Papa replied, using a fake yawn to shield his troubling worry from them.

"But…we heard something." Clumsy said. Papa's eyes widen slightly – all his pondering around the mushroom. Was he making enough noise to worry his little Smurfs? He sniffed. "I'm smurfing a new spell, one to smurf the village more safely from Gargamel. That's all." He said sheepishly.

Clumsy's face seemed to drop with his shoulders. Papa couldn't help but notice a small tear spill from Clumsy's blue eye. "I'm sorry Papa, are you still mad at me for smurfing Gargamel to the village? I won't smurf it again…I didn't mean to make you worry…are you still mad…?" The tear rolled down his cheek and fell to the ground. Smurfette seemed worried that Clumsy was blaming himself for the whole mishap once again.

"Oh, don't cry, Clumsy." She said sympathetically. Papa didn't want to see this. It wasn't Clumsy's fault and what he wanted to prevent, he wasn't making good progress. Papa didn't want his little Smurfs to worry, but now they were. And they weren't happy.

"Clumsy," Papa began, taking a step closer to his two Smurfs that stood at his mushroom's doorway. "Oh Clumsy, don't cry. I'm not mad at you, I was never. It wasn't your fault, and it's all smurfy now, so there's no need for tears." Papa said. He gently wiped away a lone tear that drizzled down Clumsy's cheek. Clumsy looked at Papa. "But…why are you sad then?"

"I'm not sad," Papa said, "I'll never be sad as long as I smurf my little Smurfs are always there." Papa gave a warm smile to Clumsy. "I love you all very much." He told the two. "We love you too, Papa." Smurfette chirped before giving Papa a heartfelt hug. Papa hugged his daughter back, and then he opened his eyes and looked at Clumsy. Clumsy gave a small smile and Papa opened up his other arm, signaling Clumsy that he was welcomed in the hug too. Clumsy took a step, "Oops!" he tripped right into Papa's arm. Papa chuckled as he hugged his two little Smurfs.

"Time to smurf to bed little ones," he told them as the three pulled away. "Okay Papa," Clumsy agreed. "Smurfy dreams," Smurfette waved as she took Clumsy's hand. Papa watched as his two little Smurfs made their ways back to their mushrooms. He sighed happily. He was a very lucky Papa. There was no need for smurfing the future to make his Smurfs happy, it seemed just by giving a smile to them, they smiled right back. Papa had been with his little Smurfs for 100 years, and everything went fine in the end. At that, a new saying washed out over Patrick's…

"_I'll smurf whatever it takes it get my little Smurfs back home. They're my family, and you never give up on family."_

Yes, they were his family…his children…and he'll never give up on them. Did having 101 kids to look after drive him crazy and get him nervous? Yes. Did they all depend on him? Yes. But if he screwed up, how would he get up again after he falls? How would he be ready once more? Because of the support he had of all his little Smurfs. They would always help their Papa and they loved him…just as he loved them.

And he will always love them…all 101…

There's plenty of love to smurf around.

**There! I hope y'all liked it. I just had to write this story. It was nudging me and I hope I was right on posting it. After watching the movie again, I was thinking on Patrick's statement to Papa, and about the conversation the two "Papa's" had on the rooftop. And I thought **_**"It really must be hard to be the father of 101 kids. Papa must be very nervous and on his toes just to make sure all of them are there, and not to mention to care for them."**_** Once I said that, the idea just popped into my head.**

**I hope y'all enjoyed it and please R&R but no flames. **

**Be smurfy everysmurf! ;)**


End file.
